


For Your Pleasure

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bound Magic, Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock Cages, Cock Warmer Tony Stark, Cock Warming, Collared Tony Stark, Dominant Loki, Exhibitionism, Jewelry, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good King, Loki is a Good Master, Lost Prince Tony Stark, M/M, Magic, Magical Tony Stark, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Pampered Tony, Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Praise, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Slave Tony Stark, Smut, Tony Stark Feels, Top Loki (Marvel), Vanir Tony Stark, needy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Head resting against the Jotun King's knee, cool fingers carding through his hair while countless Jotun watched, Tony silently waited to serve his Master.





	For Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically pure smut with little hints of story line because the bingo prompt is geared towards smut. Needless to say I took a very different path with these two. I guess I'll have to wait to see how that went, won't I? 
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled** : I4 - Orgasm Denial

Tony leaned his head against his Master’s knee, body loose and mind content, as Loki’s fingers idly carded through his hair. He could _hear_ his King’s voice filling the throne room, could see those coming forward to petition the King, as he floated on the low thrum of pleasure that constantly flowed through his body but he didn’t really pay attention to the words.

There were countless eyes staring at him, hungry and lustful, all the while taking in his barely clothed form where he was chained to the throne but Tony didn’t care. He was used to the looks, to the light brushes of fingers whenever someone or something managed to get close enough to him to touch, after spending years belonging to the Jotun King.

Loki had purchased him from slavers, healed him and collared him, before bringing him back to Jotunheim and immediately marking Tony as his pleasure slave.

It was far from terrible. He was doted on— _spoiled and treasured_ —by his Master and rewarded richly for the pleasure and companionship he offered whenever the King sought release or his attention. It was far better than his previous Master who had, mercifully, been killed before he’d ended up with the slavers who’d snatched him from Vanaheim over a century ago.

Truthfully it was better here, where he was treated with more care and reverence as King Loki’s pleasure slave, than it ever was back home where he was treated horribly by his own father.

Tony’s eyes practically rolled when his Master’s fingers scratched along his scalp and magic twisted through him, stoking the pleasure burning merrily inside of him at all times, until a soft needy whine echoed out into the throne room. His cock _ached_ , confined by a golden cockcage, with the need for a release Tony knew would be teased with but never really given.

He felt cool fingers knotting in his hair, tugging lightly, until Tony slanted a look up at his Master. It only took a glance between Loki’s legs to know what his Master wanted. Slowly Tony shifted, the soft cloth providing the smallest amount of modesty moving, as Tony settled on his knees between his Master’s spread legs.

Tony moved into place, adjusted Loki’s clothing until he was exposed and reached for the thick, long blue cock that had hardened in clear arousal. He didn’t hesitate to move forward and take Loki’s cool cock into his mouth, sucking and licking as he knew his Master preferred, while the King returned to handling the problems of his people.

He could feel minute tremors in his Master’s thighs even as he felt magic wrapping around them to conceal Loki’s true reactions from those present. Once the magic settled Tony could hear his Master’s groan of pleasure even if no one outside of the two of them could. The sound was all the encouragement he needed as Tony did his best to drag his Master to his orgasm.

It was something he was very, very good at.

Tony relaxed his throat and swallowed the Jotun King’s cock to the root, feeling how the cool flesh lightly chilled his throat, before swallowing and humming. His fingers flexed where they gripped blue thighs and his eyes slid closed when familiar fingers knotted in his hair. Inside of him the King’s magic continued to tease his pleasure, the denial of it causing him to idly squirm and whine, as he focused on the cock in his mouth.

His Master let him choose how to pleasure him until Tony had brought Loki close enough to release and then the fingers knotted in his hair started to guide Tony as the King started to fuck his face. Magic tightened on him, holding him in place and sending jolts of pleasure burning through him, as Loki moved faster and faster chasing his release.

Tony moaned softly, cheeks flushed and body trembling with the sensation of his Master’s magic, as the King fucked deep down his throat and came with a throaty moan of satisfaction. Tony dutifully swallowed every drop before settling down to wait. He kept his Master’s cock in his mouth, body prepared to wait until Loki was either hard again or wanted him to settle back at the side of the throne, as the magic around them dissipated and the minor illusion Loki had employed faded away.

It didn’t seem to matter to his Master that the Jotuns _knew_ what was happening when the King’s magic obscured his true reaction to taking pleasure from Tony’s body but the King still projected a calmer image to them while behind his magic he let himself go.

Tony continued to idly suck and drag his tongue along the softening length of his Master’s cock, making sure his tongue piercing brushed Loki’s sensitive skin, as Loki held court. He was rewarded with the occasional soft touch and warm, affection brushes of familiar magic that would sometimes tease his own.

The eyes from earlier were still on him and Tony didn’t doubt that they could see the thick plug nestled between the cheeks of his ass through the sheer material he wore while he maintained this particular position. His hand itched to press against his neglected cock, to coax his own body to release, but Tony’s hands remained on his thighs as he maintained his submissive pose.

He let his mind drift, only partly focusing on his task, as he relaxed into his role and concentrated on his Master’s needs.

Loki fucked his mouth one more time while they were in the throne room, magic once more hiding the King’s brief loss of control from curious eyes, before Tony was directed to settle next to Loki’s throne once more. Tony didn’t doubt that he painted a debauched picture for the red eyes flicking in his direction and drinking him in—it was fear of Loki’s power and position that stayed their hands but didn’t stop their appreciation.

* * *

Loki took in the sight of his gorgeous little Vanir pleasure slave laid out on his bed. Anthony always looked perfect waiting for him—a temptation Loki had no intention of letting go. He had been rather shocked when he had come across the lost Vanir Prince being sold as a pleasure slave but his magic had practically sung with desire and the need to possess had seen him purchasing Anthony without a thought of returning him to Vanaheim.

It had taken several spells, woven into the rich leather of Anthony’s collar, to ensure the Vanir could survive as easily as a Jotun in the harsh weather of Loki’s Realm but that magic was nothing for a mage of Loki’s skill and power. It also ensured that he could keep his pretty Vanir in as little as possible without worry of damage or suffering.

Anthony’s form deserved to be openly appreciated and not hidden behind copious layers of clothing.

The short, sheer green and gold threaded wrap around Anthony’s waist was more than enough clothing for his pleasure slave. Anymore and his view would be ruined.

Loki let his eyes rove over Anthony’s beautiful form in appreciation. His pleasure slave’s nipples were pierced, gold glinting in the low light of Loki’s room, along with Anthony’s belly button. One was hidden in his mouth, piercing his talented tongue, and another resided at the head of Anthony’s pretty cock.

A golden cuff in the shape of one of Jotunheim’s serpents was fixed along the shell of Anthony’s right ear. It had been the first piece he’d given Anthony.

Loki’s finger tapped the gold encircling Anthony’s right ankle, its match on Anthony’s left ankle, as he twisted his magic where it was teasing Anthony. His pleasure slave arched, moaning and whimpering in need, for Loki’s hungry eyes to feast upon. He could see where his poor little Vanir’s cock was locked in a golden cage, matching gold tight at the base of his pleasure slave’s smooth balls, as Anthony writhed and twisted on the sheets of Loki’s bed.

Anthony was a shameless little thing begging to be fucked and filled. The sight of Anthony in such mindless pleasure was meant only for Loki’s eyes.

His cock hardened to a painful ache and his control found itself tested but Loki was enjoying the show in front of him too much to stop so soon. It didn’t matter that Anthony wouldn’t find release or that his pleasure slave _knew_ he wouldn’t find release; Anthony still begged so beautifully and Loki loved to reward him for it.

He took in the flush of Anthony’s cheeks, his trembling lips and the glassy, lust darkened eyes begging him so sweetly.

His magic sent more and more pleasure flying through Anthony’s body, holding his pleasure slave off and holding him at the edge, until Anthony was wordlessly begging and his eyes were pleading with Loki to take him.

Being a merciful King he was all too happy to grant the unspoken request. Anthony’s mouth was enjoyable but Loki far preferred his warm, tight ass. He also preferred to hear Anthony’s moans as he was fucked even if Anthony looked beautiful with his lips wrapped around Loki’s cock.

Loki’s magic settled, only offering a low burn of pleasure, as he climbed onto his bed where Anthony laid panting, shuddering and moaning with need. “ _Please_.” Loki grinned, sharp and hungry, before he effortlessly flipped his pleasure slave over.

Anthony easily moved into the position Loki guided him into, knees spread wide and ass raised up for use, as his pleasure slave’s cheek pressed to the rich sheets underneath them. His back was bowed perfectly. Loki’s magic banished the scrap of cloth from his pleasure slave’s body to expose a perfect round ass and the dark green glass plug settled inside of Anthony’s pink hole.

He tugged on the rounded end of the plug, watching how Anthony’s hole tightened reflexively, before he pulled it free and exposed his pleasure slave’s glistening hole. The magic woven into the plug ensured that Anthony _always_ remained slick with scented oil and ready for Loki’s use.

Loki brushed his finger against Anthony’s rim, relishing the full body shudder his pleasure slave responded with, before he reached to grip himself and guide his cock to Anthony’s empty hole.

He hungrily watched the way Anthony’s ass greedily took him, warm and tight, as Loki’s eyes hooded and his breathing hitched in his chest. There was something about fucking a warm, soft body and something even more about pressing into one brimming with trapped magic. The rune for that, he knew, was hidden just above Anthony’s hairline on the back of his neck.

His fingers moved to grip Anthony’s hips as he thrust forward until he was buried deep and Anthony was squeezing every single inch of him. It was pure indulgence and a kind of decadence that he had never expected to enjoy but now Loki couldn’t imagine not having _this_.

“ _Master_.” Anthony’s voice was rough, wrecked and needy as he clenched down tightly on Loki’s cock. The tight clench of Anthony’s body sent more pleasure twisting through Loki as he rocked forward against Anthony before slowly easing out until only the tip of his cock was caught inside of his pleasure slave.

“Beg me for it, little one.”

He grinned wickedly when Anthony _whined_ and tried to push back only for Loki to keep him in place. Fingers knotted in the sheets as Anthony groaned lowly.

“Master…please fuck me.” Anthony’s breathing hitched, “Please use me for your pleasure. Please, Master, _please_!”

Loki tightened his hold and slammed back in with a grunt causing Anthony to release a loud, lustful keen at the sensation of suddenly being fucked full again. He hammered in and out of Anthony, letting his magic twist once more through Anthony’s warm and trembling form, as his own pleasure ratcheted up with each thrust into Anthony’s welcoming body.

The sight of his cock disappearing repeatedly into Anthony’s ass, splitting his pleasure slave’s hole wide, had smug satisfaction burning in his chest.

He was the one who had found the lost Vanir Prince, he was the one that Prince Anthony—now merely a treasured pleasure slave—called Master and he was the only one who could reduce this gorgeous creature into mindless, wordless need.

“Louder, little one. I want the guards to hear you screaming for your King.”

Anthony’s moans and wails of pleasure echoed in his chambers as Loki changed his angle so he was nailing the Vanir’s sweet spot. It had that gloriously round ass clenching repeatedly around him, tighter than a vice, as he drove himself into Anthony over and over and over in his quest for release.

The loud, filthy sound him pumping in and out of Anthony’s oil slick hole mixed with the ringing smack of skin on skin each time he thrust balls deep into his pleasure slave.

Anthony’s moans filled the room along with his own sounds of enjoyment.

“Please please please please please!”

The poor little thing sounded strung out, desperate and needy, as Loki drove him further and further into pleasure without the release Anthony could no doubt taste just out of his reach. He adored the sight of a strung out, desperate and needy Anthony begging for him. Loki would keep him like that permanently if it was possible but, unfortunately, that wasn’t possible even with the use of magic.

“Master oh oh oh please oh—”

Loki’s lips curled at the way Anthony’s voice cracked when he thrust deep at the same time his magic flared inside of Anthony. He could see and feel the way Anthony trembled, stuck on the edge, as Loki moved faster and faster the closer he moved to his release while keeping Anthony’s held back.

It was easy to drag it out until Anthony couldn’t form words, body a shaking mess, before he slammed balls deep, gripping Anthony’s hips to hold him in place, as he came with a deep moan of pleasure. Loki idly thrust up against Anthony’s ass, chasing the blinding pleasure of orgasm, before sliding out and gazing at the ruined, sloppy mess of his pleasure slave’s ass.

Anthony was wet, open and leaking where he kept his ass raised up.

He took in the perfect slope of Anthony’s sweat damp back, the roundness of his ass and the look of absolute submission his pleasure slave presented for his eyes.

Bruises were easily discerned from where they had formed at Anthony’s hips from Loki’s tight grip. After a few seconds of drinking his fill Loki pressed his release back inside of Anthony, teased Anthony’s puffy red rim until it earned him a whine, before he pushed his pleasure slave’s plug back into place.

A brush of magic cleaned the minor mess from their bodies and the sheets.

“Thank you, little one.” Immediately Anthony relaxed and eagerly, easily, pressed against him when Loki settled himself down on his soft pillows. Anthony was a tactile and affectionate creature—it was something Loki was all too happy to encourage. “You’re always so good for me.”

Loki knew how others treated pleasure slaves—beating them, abusing them, breaking them until their spirit and fire had been snuffed out—but he saw little need. Anthony was _his_ , his to take pleasure from and his to care for, and Loki _always_ treated that which belonged to him with care and appreciation. In turn Anthony was eager, willing and _pleased_ to serve him. Anthony would happily press into his kisses, into his touches, and never shied away from him as he’d seen pleasure slaves do with their Masters.

He stroked his fingers through soft brown hair, smirking at the way Anthony’s eyes hooded and a soft sigh escaped parted lips as his pleasure slave pressed even closer against him. It was easy to feel the way Anthony’s release starved body started to come down from where Loki had held him at the edge of painful pleasure. His fingers lightly brushed against the leather of Anthony’s collar, his symbol woven into the rich green, as he relaxed and enjoyed the lingering effects of satisfying sex.

With a brush of his magic he eased Anthony’s aches, soothed any lingering tension, until his Vanir was a pliant, relaxed mess next to him.

The night was young and Loki was far from sated but it was nice to rest in silence while he listened to Anthony’s gentle breathing while idly petting Anthony’s soft hair. There was something _soothing_ about it. He didn’t need to watch himself, to wear the heavy mantle of King, while in his chambers and in Anthony’s presence.

His magic lazily moved inside of him, content and pleased, as he let his mind drift.

Jotunheim was enjoying a period of relative peace, no war looming on the horizon and treaties were in place with most of the Nine, and his own people were starting to flourish once more.

In a few days’ time a small delegation would travel to Alfheim to secure trade and resources, the new Temple would be finished within a moon cycle’s time and within a few days of that they would be welcoming a delegation of Dwarves.

He was looking forward to the daggers Eitri promised and the surprise he’d commissioned for Anthony.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be upfront with you...I have _no idea_ where this came from at all. I just randomly started writing it with the mental image of Tony sitting next to Loki's throne, temple against Loki's knee, in the Jotun throne room. Everything was basically random AF and I have no idea if this even actually worked.
> 
> I have my fingers crossed some of you liked it regardless of the fact that I had no plan in place when I started. It's just some smut featuring Jotun King Loki and his gorgeous pleasure slave Anthony (whom he truly adores).
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
